Find Yourself
by Cheshakyatto
Summary: Gamzee is attempting to get little Elixyr to lighten up. Karkat is trying to get Lesley to be more comfortable in her own skin. When things actually turn how they're supposed to, what happens between the four? And when disaster strikes, what will happen to the delicate web of friendship they all worked so hard to maintain? First Homestuck, please review! A lot better than it sounds


**Hello everyone! I've recently gotten seriously into Homestuck, and so I decided to write for it. **

**Readers: THAT'S PRETTY DAMN OBVIOUS! **

**Anywho, I did an rp with Soft Ink and turned it into a fic. I own nothing except Elixyr, Lesley belongs to Karkat *snickers* So, now, on with the show!**

**_Elixyr's POV_**

I nervously chew on my already damaged lip. Leaning out of the protection of my hiding place, I peer around the edge of the building to see if any stubby-horned trolls are about.

My friend Lesley, a human no less, whispers, "Hey, uh, what are we doing?"

I look over at her with a slight stare. Her lack of remembering things sometimes shocks me. "Running from Karkat, remember? We stole one of his romcoms." She gives me a blank expression. "Romantic comedy?"

"Ohh!" She laughs a bit. "Alright, that explains it."

I check to make sure that my perfect bun that contains my black hair with green strips is still perfect, and that it flows around my twisted pointing-backwards horns appropriately I'm just lucky they don't go past the back of my head, or I'd have a real problem. When finding that it is, I peek back around. "Coast clear!" I dash out of the alley. My side sweep bangs I leave out are blown back slightly, but I don't mind.

Lesley runs out right behind me. "Right! Wait, where are we going to get something to eat?"

I pause. That girl is always hungry. "I guess we can eat now. I'm pretty sure we lost Karkat."

Karkat lurches out from the same alley we'd been in moments before. Speak of the devil. "Found you fuckers! Give that damn thing fucking back!"

Lesley shoves my troll form faster along the cracked sidewalk. "Gamzee's hive is safe base!"

I pale. "N-no!" I stutter, but continue to run.

Karkat growls. "Get your damn fucking asses back here, ass hats!"

Lesley insists wildly. "He's our only bro at the moment!" She shoves me quickly in the path to Gamzee's hive, glancing back at Karkat. "Hey Karkles! Like the view of our said asses as we leave you in the dust?!"

I whimper softly and keep running, trying to be careful to keep my feet and body upright. Gamzee's hive is a just a street down, and I feel happy but also extremely nervous. "Darn you Lesley…"

The Makara juggalo has always interested me. I just love his goofy smile, his messy hair, and the care free additude he always manages to have no matter what.

Karkat snarls. "JUST YOU FUCKIN' WAIT!" and runs faster. That kind of drags me out of my thoughts, but I'm fully awakened when Lesley trips over a piece of concrete and slams into my back, causing me to smash against the hard ground.

Karkat stomps over to us and snags up the DVD. "Damn brats!" he growls at us.

Lesley groans and rolls over off of me. "I'm dead. We're dead. Fuuuuuck."

Gamzee just happened to be walking by. As usual, someone has to witness my humiliation. "Karbro! What is up motherfucker?" He looks down and then fully sees the little predicament. I'm laying facedown on the concrete, Lesley's rolled over and panting heavily, and Karkat is standing above both of us with a malicious glare. "Uh… what the motherfuck when down here?"

Karkat huffs. "They stole my damn movie!" He picks up Lesley by her orange jacket sleeves, but doesn't hurt her. He just glares daggers at the mouse-ish female with a brown bob for hair.

I feel a sharp sting in my palms and look down to see them oozing cerulean blood from the unforgiving sidewalk.

Lesley makes a loud whining sound. "Karkat! I hope you realize this all your fault!"

Gamzee's silent for a moment. "So… wait. Did you motherfucking beat 'em up? I'm all up and confused." His eyebrows knit together as he tries to figure everything out through his sopor-infected brain.

Karkat's eye twitches as he growls. "No it's fucking not, and I didn't beat their asses, Gamzee. Even thought the fucking klutz here could use some damn discipline."

Lesley huffs and swats at him. "I'm not a Mary Sue! You tripped me up from the stupid amount of gayness you have for your romcoms."

Gamzee shrugs and glances over at me as I watch the two fight. "Why don't you motherfuckers come to my hive and chill a bit?"

The stubby-horned troll blinks. "Mary… Sue? I thought your damn name was Lesley?" He shakes his head and huffs. "They're fucking valid movies you twit!" He shakes her back and forth.

I peek over at the horrifically tall Gamzee. Well, he's tall to me, since I stand about 5'6" and him about 6". "U-um… Sure." I watch the two fight more, but don't do anything. Karkat wouldn't hurt Lesley.

Gamzee peers down at my hands. "Yo, sis, you okay motherfucker?" He gestures to my bloody hands.

I quickly hide my hands behind my back, biting my lip again. "U-um… yeah?" I snap my gaze over to the fight when Karkat yells.

"Dumbass bitch! You still the ground, didn't you? Just be lucky she broke your fall. I would have liked to see YOU fucking scraped up!"

Lesley shouts back, "I'm sorry my blood doesn't satisfy you!" She gestures to scrapes along her elbows and her nose, both bleeding red human blood. "Apparently you can't see!"

Gamzee yet again grabs up my attention by murmuring so only I can hear, "They sound motherfucking black for each other." He chuckles, and I shiver at the sound. Resuming his normal voice, Gamzee starts towards his hive. "I have some motherfucking band aids somewhere… that helps, right?" I quickly turn my head to the spat to see Karkat's reaction, knowing the fight is almost over. Those two never fight for long.

Karkat stops in his rage and actually looks her over, guilt crossing his features for a moment. "O-oh…"

Lesley sighs. "Now the almighty Karkat shuts up." She squirms out of his hold and walks past him, following Gamzee and I as we walk away.

Gamzee opens the door to his hive. "You like Faygo sis?"


End file.
